Celestial/Infernal Biometal
HP/Inch: '''60(Weapons and Armor have twice as many hitpoints). ; '''Hardness '''20; '''Cost per table Description Celestial/Infernal Biometal is a material crafted for the angelic forces of Heaven and the Devilish forces of Hell during the Armageddon War, it was given to high ranking angels and devils on the front lines. It is a living steel that bonds with a host body and further enhances its host based on the type of armor worn. Celestial Biometal is usually a silvery metal with blue highlights and large symentrical blue glowing gems, while Infernal Biometal is usually a boltgun grey or black with red highlights and asymetrical red glowing gems. All items made from Celestial/Infernal Biometal can change into a dormant state thus chaging its form into something inconspicuous on the body of the Host, I.E. Plate mail turing into a belt on the host. Only items made mostly of metal can be made from Celestial/Infernal Biometal. Biometal items do not radiate magic but do detect as having a good/evil aura. When items are bonded to a host they cannot be removed from the host body without killing the host first. Biometal comes at a price, in order for the host to bond with an item of Biometal they must offer up their emotional self control, a successful DC 15 Charisma check lets the host bond with the item. Hosts that bond with Celestial Biometal find they cannot experience strong emotions and gain only half the benefit or penalty of any morale effects(or a lessened effect like becoming shaken instead of panicked). Hosts that bond with Infernal Biometal find they are prone emotional outbursts and are easily influenced by emotion effects, they take a -4 penalty to will saves vs effects with the emotion descriptor and also fly into a rage (as per the spell rage) if they fight for more than 5 rounds using Infernal Biometal items. Biometal items in its dormant state do not provide any bonuses. '''Weapons '''Weapons made from Celestial/Infernal Biometal count as Good and Silver/Evil and Adamantine for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction and are also extra effective against outsiders and wearers of the opposing type and deal an extra +1d6 bane damage(This stacks with the bane magic ability). In addition Wepons made from Celestial/Infernal Biometal can repair themselves at a rate of 1 hp per round and they never need to be sharpened or cleaned and cannot be disarmed. Weapons in their dormant state are usually rings or bracers on the arm and as a swift action can return to their active state. Weapons made from Biometal weigh only 1/3 as much as a normal steel weapon. '''Armor '''Armor made Celestial/Infernal Biometal grant damage reduction 5/Evil or Good regardless of the type of armor. Biometal armor can repair itself at a rate of 3 hp per round and never needs to be cleaned. Biometal armor in its dormant state are usually belts, vests, or necklaces and as a swift action can turn into its active state if another set of clothing is being worn it is destroyed upon activation as well as non-magical armor (magical armor prevents activation of the Biometal Armor). Armor made from biometal always counts as light and has no check penalty or maximum dex modifier, it is form fitting and extreamly easy to move in, like wearing a second skin. Armor made from Biometal weighs only 1/3 as much as its steel counterpart. In addition Biometal armor can turn its gauntlets into clawed gauntlets and act as Biometal Weapons and also sacrafice itself to heal its host body, by dealing 3 points of damage/round to itself, biometal armor can heal 1 point of damage/round to the host body. Once the armor becomes broken it can no longer heal its host body and goes into its dormant state for 24 hours.